The Deal
by Pascy
Summary: "You want us to…. get together?" "Yes, Berry. Think about it: when Finn realizes how hot you are with me, he'll come crawling back into your arms. And me, well I get a hot ass to tap." Pezberry.
1. Ch 1: The Talk

**AN: If I continue this story, the pairing will be as follows: Pezberry, Brittana, slight Finchel and maybe a dash of Klaine.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel Berry was idly walking down the hall, humming Twinkle Little Star when she spotted a slim figure leaning against her locker. Sighing in annoyance and wondering what sort of prank had been rigged to explode when she opened the door, she stormed up to the person.

"Hello Santana, what can I do for you today?" she said with a fake smile and an ultra sweet voice. Santana just grinned and took her weight of the locker, bringing herself to her full height.

"I just wanted to offer you something," she said also with a sweet smile, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Yes and what's that?" Rachel asked, her annoyance seeping through like venom. Santana grinned, leaned in and put her mouth to Rachel's ear, her breath tickling her neck. "I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night." She smirked and blew a piece of Rachel's hair so it flicked into the smaller girl's eyes. Rachel flinched and drew back.

"Why? Do you want me to help you out with something in Glee Club?" Santana rolled her eyes. "No, I want us to eat out." She winked. Rachel smiled, not understanding. "I guess that'd be ok. I'm really glad you want us to get over our differences Santana."

Santana couldn't believe that Berry didn't know what she meant. She groaned and pushed Rachel against her locker. She seductively trailed her tongue over her teeth, "Listen. You're so innocent it's amazing you've even kissed Frankenteen or Mr. Whore Lips- who has seemed to be attracted to beached whales lately."

"Look, what I'm saying is I haven't had a piece of action in about three weeks. And I don't enjoy drought seasons." A look of horror plastered itself on Rachel's face as she realized what Santana meant. "Most of the time you look like you should be dropped jail for committing fashion murder, but those short skirts you wear? Fucking sexy."

Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly and tried to pry herself away from the body that trapped her against her locker.

"You want us to….get together?"

"No I want you to fuck JewFro. Yes Berry, don't be naïve. Think about it: when Finn realizes how hot you are when you're with me, he'll come crawling back into your arms. He won't think twice about Quinn."

"What do you get out if it?" Rachel asked, suspicious. But at the same time contemplating the idea.

"Me?" Santana stopped for a second, as if she was going to reveal something she didn't want to. Then her eyes glistened. "I get a hot ass to tap. Anyway, tell me your answer, if you're in, which you will be 'cause no one can resist me."

Santana sauntered off. Rachel found it hard to breathe and was pretty sure her face was looking like a tomato right now. Could she do this with Santana? Santana did have a point… And she desperately wanted Finn back. Even though she said she was over him and off dating guys for a while, she did want to make him jealous, and for him to know what he was missing out on. She was also sick of Quinn looking down at her at every turn, a little smirk playing on her face.

_That's it,_ Rachel thought to herself, _I'm going to do it._ A soft smile played across her face as she ran after Santana.

* * *

**AN: This is just an intro, if you want more please leave me a review. The chapters will be longer. Thankyou!**


	2. Ch 2: The Lopez's

**Wow, I was not expecting that response! Over 50 alerts, 20 favourites and 20 reviews, thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the 1st .**

**

* * *

**

"Your house is lovely," remarked Rachel. Santana snorted and put her coat on the hanger.

"Rachel, this is Lima Heights. Nothing here is lovely." Rachel ducked her head, embarrassed, took her shoes off and swiftly walked into the living room, following Santana carefully.

"Mum, this is Rachel," Santana called as she walked into the kitchen. Santana's mum was sprawled on the couch. Rachel didn't miss the empty bottles and syringes. Eyes widened, Rachel reached out for Santana's hand without realizing. Santana smirked, trying to hide the fact she was hurt by Rachel's disgust. But her fingers tightened on the hand nonetheless.

"Yeah, whatever," slurred Ms. Lopez, her eyes not lifting from the TV. She took a swig from a bottle, only to frown when it was empty. "Just don't interrupt me down here, ok?" The younger Latina nodded.

* * *

"So this is how it works, Jewish Barbie," said Santana in between placing kisses on Rachel's neck. "You…me…a bed…" Santana grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her onto the bed, her kisses becoming more frantic and rushed. Rachel was in shock. She didn't even know how this had happened. One minute she was closing the door behind her, entering Santana's unusually tidy bedroom; the next she was pulled into an embrace and a tongue entered her mouth, battling for supremacy.

_Nothing had ever felt so good with Finn_, Rachel reasoned. _Never felt so strong or passionate. _ The way their hips were thrusting against each other, the way Santana's hand curled in her hair, this was all new.

Santana was pulling on Rachel's shirt; trying to lift it up above her head. And Rachel was going to let her. She was going to succumb to ecstasy of Santana Lopez. Soon her top was off, lying on the floor along with her soon to be taken innocence.

Santana motioned for Rachel to do to the same for her. Her trembling fingers fumbled with the buttons on Santana's shirt. She finally got it off and Santana continued ravaging her mouth, like Rachel had the Elixir of Life painted on her teeth.

"Santana! Your no-good father is here!" All of a sudden, Rachel's lips were bare and her shirt was thrown at her in a hurry. Santana herself was messily cleaning her face in the sink of her en-suite. "I'm coming down," Santana yelled. She grabbed Rachel's hand and led her down into the kitchen, where Mr. Lopez was waiting.

"Who's this?" asked Mr Lopez, tilting his glasses to get a better look at Rachel. Santana smirked in amusement and said without a beat, "We're dating now. Got a problem?"

* * *

The next day in Glee Club, Santana walked to the centre of the room. "Rachel and I have an announcement, don't we Rachel?" Rachel was confused, she knew that she was supposed to make Finn jealous with the arrangement, but Santana seemed to be doing all the work for her. Who was Santana trying to make go green with envy?

"Rachel, listen to this song, I mean every word of it," Santana said, gently pushing Rachel onto a chair next to her.

"I've been watching you.  
You've been hurting too  
You give all your love  
nothing left to show."

Santana faced Rachel as she sang, her voice soft yet powerful. A few confused looks came from Artie and Mercedes.

"I have been there too  
alone in my despair  
Watching life go by,  
no one who to share."

She stayed perfectly still, none of the exuberant dancing that usually accompanied her vocals.

"Girl you got it bad  
but I got something good  
I want you good in every way, yeah."

Her voice turned seductive. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's chest then turned around, her back to the audience. Rachel was startled and surprised. Everyone else in the Glee Club were passing alarmed looks to one each other. Brittany was one that looked most confused, but Rachel just took that as the blonde's normal reaction to songs.

"You will never feel alone  
my touch is such a rush  
It over flows."

Rachel was extremely puzzled. She thought that they were just using each other, but now Santana was singing this song to her. It didn't make sense. Santana didn't think they were actually dating… right?

"I will give to you the love you seek-  
and more, so what are you waiting for  
I will give to you  
The love you seek and more."

Santana turned around again, singing the next lines to Brittany,

"Baby here we are  
Standing face to face  
Just the two of us  
Locked in your embrace."

She stalked over to Rachel with a mock look of disgust planted on her face at Brittany.

"Now I got it bad  
But you got something good  
Wont you treat me good  
In every way,  
yeah."

Her voice dropped to a whisper, mouth next to Rachel's ear.

"Are you ready  
I can feel your passion  
and your love  
It over flows."

Smiling at Rachel's reaction of a bright red face, Santana stepped forward, not singing directly at Rachel anymore but to the Glee Club.

"I will give to you the love you seek and more  
So what are you waiting for  
I will give to you the love you seek and more  
I've got the love you seek."

The music slowly died out. Awkward clapping broke out, but neither Finn's or Brittany's hands moved.

"That's right, Glee Clubbers. Rachel and I are dating; deal with it. She's mine now."

* * *

"What was that?" Rachel hissed, dragging Santana into an empty bathroom. Santana looked up from her nails, bored.

"Everyone thinks we're 'dating' now. Think about it, Berry, if I didn't sing that sing for you everyone would have suspected a rat. But now? We're totally safe. Yay," she smirked.

Rachel relaxed. "I guess you're right."

"Always am. Now, where were we before my dad turned up last night? I think I remember."

Eyes glistening, she tilted Rachel's head and pushed their lips together.

* * *

**Next Chapter will include: Rachel's 'sudden' bisexual-ness, Finn and Brittany's thoughts and Kurt's reaction (and maybe some Blaine too) **

**Also, check out my poll (go to my profile page)  
**

**Song is Seek Bromance by Tim Berg ft Amanda Wilson. Please review!**


	3. Ch 3: The Others

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I hope I haven't disappointed you. Life's been really busy and schoolwork built up, and I didn't have any time to write. I'll be sure to make my updates more consistent from now on :)**

**Not much Pezberry in this chapter unfortunately, but I had to somehow incorporate all the episodes from Sexy to Prom Queen in one chapter. **

* * *

He was walking down the corridor with Quinn when he saw it. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry. Holding hands, being smitten with one another. A strange feeling welled in his chest and he could only focus on the small brunette's smile and bright eyes.

"Finn! Are you listening to me?" Quinn asked, tugging at his side. A dangerous glare formed on her face when she saw who he was staring at. He nodded and looked down at her, placing a small peck on her lips. Satisfied, she resumed describing her perfect prom dress.

He kept seeing them together as the day passed. It seemed they spent the whole day in each other's company. They were always holding hands and Rachel was smiling and laughing. He wondered if she ever smiled that much when they were together, but all that appeared in his mind was, "I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me." That made him think- what had they done together? Had they gotten further then he ever had with Rachel?

Finn finally spotted Rachel alone just before Glee Club. She was by her locker, texting someone. He ran up to her, stopping her before she went to Glee.

"Rach, can I walk with you?" She nodded as if she had expected him to do this. She took a deep a breath, "You want to talk about Santana."

* * *

He played the conversation he had with Rachel in his head so many times that night, it was amazing he even got to sleep.

"What is this Rachel? Since when did you even like her? Since when did you like _girls_?"  
Her chin had stuck up in the air and her lip pushed out in anger and she said this complicated explanation about how, "it's not about gender but about the person you love". And then his brain was confused, because did she just say she loved Santana? He was so out of it that at Glee Club he told Sam to rehearse his part for "Don't Stop". Mr. Schue liked Sam better than him so he gave up half his solo, which made him feel down. Feeling down made him think of Rachel and how beautiful she was, how nice she was, how she loved him no matter what. All Quinn did was nag him about Prom and tell him to lose weight and hire a better suit and not use his Dad's. He had never missed Rachel so much in his life.

* * *

"That's not funny Mercedes."  
"I'm being serious, Kurt! Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are dating!"

"That's like saying Paris Hilton is celibate."  
"I'll even put her on the line."  
A dialing tone was heard and then Rachel's voice screeched loudly through the phone, causing Kurt to fumble with it while she continued to talk.

"-Look I know I should've told you earlier, Kurt, but with you and Blaine spending so much time together…"

This time Kurt did drop the phone, in utter shock. Mercedes was telling the truth! Rachel. Berry. Santana. Lopez. Rachtana? Sanchel? Berrez? Pezberry? All these combinations seemed so unusual. Santana and Rachel were such opposites he could never see their names mashed up into one. It was…odd.

He grabbed the phone and put it back to his ear. The topic of Pezberry was gone and instead Mercedes was gushing about prom.

(A certain trouty-mouthed teen came up frequently in the conversation.)

* * *

Brittany knew she was stupid. She knew she was weird. But she also knew that when you loved someone you didn't go date someone else. Santana was now dating Rachel, which confused Brittany because Santana said she loved her. Did that make her smarter than Santana? Santana looked happy all day though and Brittany couldn't tell if she was faking or not- a scary thought since she always knew what her best friend was thinking. Staring at her down the hallway holding hands with Rachel felt weird. A bad weird. Why wouldn't Santana do this with her but do it with Rachel?

Brittany saw Dave Karofsky walking by himself, with his head down and shoulders hunched. He kinda looked like herself when she was sad, so she stopped him and asked him if he liked skittles. "What?" he said, shaking his head a little. She noticed tears in his eyes before he hurriedly wiped them away. "What's wrong?"

"You know, you know when you really like someone and then they leave you, and then you feel like you've died inside?"

Thinking of Santana, she nodded her head.

"And you wish they'd come back and you wish you'd apologize to him because you miss him so much."

She thought of how he seemed to mess up and say 'him' instead of 'her' but then she remembered how Santana did the once when talking about Sam.

"You like people with the same plumbing as you?" she guessed. He seemed confused as first, then his eyes widened and his face paled.

"You can't tell anyone!" he said in a frenzied whisper, eyes darting around side-to-side.

"Ok," she smiled, "But I think you should tell Kurt you're sorry. Then he'll come back to McKinley."

She made to move way but a tight grip on her arm stopped her.

"Thankyou," he breathed. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Santana I love her."

* * *

Britanny strummed the guitar strings absentmindedly and started to sing, hoping that Santana would hear all the feelings and knew she loved her more then anything anyone ever had when she sang it for real.

"I think I'm fallin' for you, I've been waiting all my life, And now I found you." She spoke the words softly but loud enough to not hear a wheelchair squeak across the floor.

"Hey Brittany, what're you doing?"

Artie. She had forgotten about Artie, her boyfriend. How could she sing this to Santana when she had the sweetest guy ever? But…Santana. It struck her in that moment how much she loved her. She couldn't do this to Artie. She had to dump him.

* * *

I'm really sorry if that seemed rushed. _**Please review!**_

Next chapter may be an M rating, just to be safe. Pezberry's getting hot in here ;)

Will be updated in a week, I promise (:


	4. The Bathroom

**Gosh, I haven't updated in forever! My computer broke so I couldn't write anything, but now that it's fixed I should be able to update a lot more quickly! **

**Thanks for your patience :)  
WARNING: CHAPTER RATED M**

0o0

"What are we doing here?" Rachel whispered to Santana in the empty bathroom. It was mostly un-used and hardly cleaned, and the lights flicked on and off. The bathroom was a forgotten part of McKinley, and this was exactly the reason Santana had bought Rachel here.

"I was thinking…" a sly look appeared on Santana's face. She lifted Rachel's hand up and started sucking on her finger. Rachel started to squirm and tried to pry herself away, but soon she was under Santana's spell. She relaxed into the unusual display of affection and let Santana take control. "…That we could go the extra mile," Santana finished. Rachel looked down and blushed. She knew that Santana would want to do it eventually, but not so soon.

Last year she had thought she was ready and was proven wrong. Also, she didn't want to be embarrassed. Finn had told her that she was…lacking in certain areas and Santana was even more critical than him. What if Santana spread vicious rumours? Could her reputation get even worse then it already was?

Santana looked down impatiently at her, tapping her long fingers against her thigh.

"If you're not going to put out, there's really no put in doing this… Finn will just stay with Quinn, and you'll be all alone."

Rachel slowly reached a hand up to Santana's head and grabbed the back of her neck. Pulling her down, she trapped her in a passionate kiss. Santana was more than willing to reciprocate. This went on for a while, their tongues battling, tasting, savouring the taste of lust and of danger all swirled together. Rachel felt sweat drip down the nape of her neck, and a river was beginning to form in her underwear. Santana, sensing her arousal, started to caress her breasts, first slow touches, but steadily become faster and more rough. Rachel moaned and leaned forward, wanting more from her. A few seconds later, Rachel's top and bra were thrown to the floor, exposing her small but wonderful breasts. Santana leant down and started rubbing and grabbing at them again.

"More," Rachel whispered, her voice unsteady and breathless. Nodding, Santana replaced her hands with her mouth, kissing and sucking at the tender skin.

Her experienced hands landed on Rachel's hips, and she eagerly pulled down her short skirt. Grabbing her thighs, she lifted up the small girl and slammed her into the wall. Short, quick gasps came from Rachel's mouth and she started thrusting her hips onto Santana's, her legs wrap tightly around her waist. Her hands were desperately trying to clench something on the wall.

"Relax," said Santana, nibbling on Rachel's ear. "Let me take you somewhere you've never been before."

Rachel had never felt anything like this before. Her head was spinning, her whole body throbbing with desire. She had never felt so alive. Santana had put her back on the floor and although it was uncomfortable she hardly noticed. Her underwear was soon off and Santana's hands playfully teased her wet entrance. Lifting her head back in ecstasy she missed the first time Santana's fingers plunged in to her pussy. Her fingers slid in without any effort, in and out, getting faster and faster until Rachel couldn't take it anymore. "Stop, stop, stop," she called, her breath hitched. Her heart was pulsing so hard against her ribs they thought they might break.

Santana didn't listen to her pleas and started to rub Rachel's clit as well, causing her to rock back and forth, the feelings making her muscles tingle. Gasps, moans and incoherent noises were erupting from her throat, her fingers clenching on her legs, the sensations coming faster and faster until she though she might burst. Suddenly she screamed, her pussy tightening over Santana's fingers, her muscles shuddering in delight of the first powerful orgasm Rachel had ever experienced.

"Well that was fast," Santana muttered, pushing herself off Rachel and going to wash her hands in the sink. Rachel, her breath still coming in fast and short, didn't reply. She didn't even care what Santana thought of her anymore, that was the best thing she had ever felt in… forever.

0o0

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm not really good at writing sex scenes so sorry if it was bad.. **


End file.
